Patients with kidney failure or partial kidney failure typically undergo hemodialysis treatment in order to remove toxins and excess fluids from their blood. To do this, blood is taken from a patient through an intake needle or catheter which draws blood from an artery or vein located in a specifically accepted access location—e.g., a shunt surgically placed in an arm, thigh, subclavian and the like. The needle or catheter is connected to extracorporeal tubing that is fed to a peristaltic pump and then to a dialyzer that cleans the blood and removes excess fluid. The cleaned blood is then returned to the patient through additional extracorporeal tubing and another needle or catheter. Sometimes, a heparin drip is located in the hemodialysis loop to prevent the blood from coagulating.
As the drawn blood passes through the dialyzer, it travels in straw-like tubes within the dialyzer that serve as semi-permeable passageways for the unclean blood. Fresh dialysate solution enters the dialyzer at its downstream end. The dialysate surrounds the straw-like tubes and flows through the dialyzer in the opposite direction of the blood flowing through the tubes. Fresh dialysate collects toxins passing through the straw-like tubes by diffusion and excess fluids in the blood by ultra filtration. Dialysate containing the removed toxins and excess fluids is disposed of as waste. The red cells remain in the straw-like tubes and their volume count is unaffected by the process.
An optical blood monitoring system is often used during hemodialysis treatment or other treatments involving extracorporeal blood flow. One example is the CRIT-LINE® monitoring system sold by Fresenius USA Manufacturing, Inc. of Waltham, Mass. The CRIT-LINE® blood monitoring system uses optical techniques to non-invasively measure in real-time the hematocrit and the oxygen saturation level of blood flowing through the hemodialysis system. The blood monitoring system measures the blood at a sterile blood chamber attached in-line to the extracorporeal tubing.
In general, blood chambers along with the tube set and dialyzer are replaced for each patient. The blood chamber is intended for a single use. The blood chamber defines an internal blood flow cavity comprising a substantially flat viewing region and two opposing viewing lenses. LED emitters and photodetectors for the optical blood monitor are fastened (e.g., by clipping) into place onto the blood chamber over the lenses. Multiple wavelengths of light may be resolved through the blood chamber and the patient's blood flowing through the chamber with a photodetector detecting the resulting intensity of each wavelength.
The preferred wavelengths to measure hematocrit are about 810 nm, which is substantially isobestic for red blood cells, and about 1300 nm, which is substantially isobestic for water. A ratiometric technique implemented in the CRIT-LINE® controller, substantially as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,136 entitled “System and Method for Non-Invasive Hematocrit Monitoring,” which issued on Dec. 13, 1999 and is assigned to the assignee of the present application, uses this light intensity information to calculate the patient's hematocrit value in real-time. The hematocrit value, as is widely used in the art, is a percentage determined by the ratio between (1) the volume of the red blood cells in a given whole blood sample and (2) the overall volume of the blood sample.
In a clinical setting, the actual percentage change in blood volume occurring during hemodialysis can be determined, in real-time, from the change in the measured hematocrit. Thus, an optical blood monitor is able to non-invasively monitor not only the patient's hematocrit level but also the change in the patient's blood volume in real-time during a hemodialysis treatment session. The ability to monitor real-time change in blood volume helps facilitate safe, effective hemodialysis.
To monitor blood in real time, light emitting diodes (LEDs) and photodetectors for them are mounted on two opposing heads of a sensor clip assembly that fit over the blood chamber. For accuracy of the system, it is important that the LEDs and the photodetectors be located in a predetermined position and orientation each time the sensor clip assembly is clipped into place over the blood chamber. The predetermined position and orientation ensures that light traveling from the LEDs to the photodetectors travels through the lenses of the blood chamber.
The optical monitor is calibrated for the specific dimensions of the blood chamber and the specific position and orientation of the sensor clip assembly with respect to the blood chamber. For this purpose, the heads of the sensor clips are designed to mate to the blood chamber so that the LEDs and the photodetectors are at a known position and orientation. In the CRIT-LINE® monitoring system, the head of the sensor clips and the blood chamber have complementary D-shaped configurations.
In conventional systems, the optical monitoring is performed by a stand-alone controller that includes a display that presents the monitoring data in real-time. The controller includes a processor that calculates the displayed data and controls the operation of the LEDs and photodetectors. The controller is conventionally connected to the sensor clip and the optical devices via a tethering cable. A significant amount of noise is introduced to the analog signal provided by the photodetectors during transmission through a cable to the stand-alone controller, and the amount of power required to illuminate the LEDs to compensate and ensure a useable analog signal generates heat which degrades the lifetime of the LEDs. Furthermore, photodiode currents are so small that any series resistance in its connection is an attenuator and potential noise source. The longer the cable for the analog signal, the more resistance there is to the current and the more noise there will be in the signal.